


Mine

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Erotic Electrostimulation, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Restraints, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Bruce keeps track of his things. He's not very interested in sharing. Jason knows this. But it would seem he needs a reminder.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt given in celebration of 200 followers. It... took on a life of it's own so it gets its own entry.
> 
> THE ASKS:   
> 1)Can I get a possessive or jealous Bruce/Jason? Or possessive AND jealous? I love the idea that Bruce hates Jason being away for any period of time because he hates other people looking at him and can't imagine someone not wanting him.
> 
> 2) A prompt for our poor little Jay being over stimulated by Bruce out to make a point and to hear him finally behaving himself. After all, Jay can handle pain it’s the pleasure that’ll teach him a proper lesson. Always rooting for you dead, good luck with the prompts

This is not really Jason’s scene. The loud throbbing music that plays the same basic beat the _whole_ night, the lights, the dancing, the overpriced drinks. Roy was excited when their target chose this place but Jason had tried to wiggle out of going inside at all.

Unfortunately, he’s more the guy’s type than Roy and a lot hangs on sabotaging this weapons shipment. So, Jason’s sitting in a badly lit, semi-private corner, flirting (badly) with this piece of scum, pretending to be unbothered by the big, sweaty hand creeping higher up his thigh. He downs his sixth $20 drink, a little surprised the guy hasn’t tried to drug him yet, and wonders vaguely how far he’s going to have to go. They have what they need but Jason doesn’t think the guy’s the type to take no for an answer when he obviously thinks he has it in the bag. And he doesn’t think a rejection and a brawl will make the guy likely to keep up his end on the business side of things.

He’s just considering slipping a sedative into the asshole’s drink himself when the man’s words suddenly slur and his eyelids start to get heavy until he finally slumps over.

Jason blinks at him for moment, trying to get the blurred edges of his vision to sharpen up a bit. He’s pretty tipsy now…

…did he slip the sedative into the drink? He remembers thinking about it but not actually doing it…

Jason gives the guy a poke, just to make sure.

Out like a light.

Well, then.

Now that the rest of his evening is free, and now that the arms dealer isn’t pawing at him, he thinks it might be a good idea to go take advantage of these lowered inhibitions with someone he _wants_ to be with.

He doesn’t notice the sleaze with the dark sunglasses and 70’s porn-stache, chewing on match, watching him closely as he gracefully stumbles from the club and into a cab.

 

* * *

 

Jason jumps comically when Bruce flips the light on. Like he’s a teenager trying to sneak back into the house without his parents noticing. Or rather a lover trying to sneak into bed when their partner is asleep.

It’s a little dramatic. But he’s _not_ happy.

“You smell like a toilet,” he snaps.

“‘mkay, first of all,” Jason slurs, just a little, not enough to be concerning, “I smell like a club.”

His jacket slides off his shoulders and his t-shirt slips over his head, tousling his hair, in a single smooth motion. For a split-second Bruce thinks he may be playing up how much alcohol he had. Then he tumbles over trying to kick off his boots.

“Second of all,” he continues a moment later, head popping up over the foot of the bed, “’m too far away for you to smell me.”

Bruce scowls at him as he crawls up the bed, obviously having taken the opportunity to remove his slacks and briefs. It’s difficult not to give in to those pouty lips and that lecherous smirk.

Soon, he tells himself, but on his terms.

Jason pulls the covers off of him with a grin and creeps up his body, kissing his way up clothed thighs and naked chest, until he’s nibbling at Bruce’s ear and sitting on his hips.

“And third, old man, you smell like a club too.”

He has Jason flipped onto his back, wrists caught in his unyielding grasp and pinned up by his ears, before the boy can even think about reacting. Bruce allows himself a small smile. Jason’s slower reflexes is going to be a fun benefit.

“You let that filthy criminal put his hands all over you,” Bruce accuses with a dangerous edge.

Jason wriggles beneath him making what Bruce thinks is an honest effort to get out of his grip. “’s the job, B. Don’ overrea—”

His glassy eyes narrow. “You drugged m’ contact?”

“You weren’t leaving yourself any options for an out that didn’t include a trashy sexual encounter in a grimy public bathroom,” he growls, pulling Jason’s arms up toward the cuffs, tucked carefully under the pillow.

“Would’ve been the alley,” Jason teases, smiling slyly, watching Bruce’s face as the he locks the younger man’s wrists in the restraints. Specially made at Jason’s request. The only thing that can open them is Bruce’s fingerprint. No lock to pick. Too wide and too tailored to Jason’s exact measurements to be able to dislocate his thumb.

Bruce thumbs his nipple for the happy sigh that follows before pinching it between his fingers and twisting sharply.

“Ow— _hey_!”

“You know you’re mine,” Bruce hisses, “You know you’re not allowed to have anyone else, to let anyone else have you.”

He keeps torturing the one nipple, tugging and tweaking, but he takes the other between his lips and sucks gently, flicking his tongue over the already hardened bud, pulling back to blow cool air onto the spit-slick skin and watch it pebble, before returning.

Jason gasps and whines and bucks his hips up, searching for the friction that Bruce denies him by pulling his lower body away.

“B, please—“ he breaths, already so needy, “Jus’ th’ job… you-you know that…”

“And you know that doesn’t matter.”

Bruce had returned via batplane. He’d had plenty of time to prepare for Jason’s arrival before the cab had pulled into the drive.

He reaches under the pillow again and retrieves his previously selected tools, pausing on the way back to fix the sleep mask over Jason’s eyes.

Jason whines again and thrashes around. “No games tonight, B, please? Jus’ wan’ you to fuck me,” he thrusts his hips again, lowers his voice into that husky, lustful baritone that Bruce has trouble resisting, “Hard. Rough… _please_.”

Bruce runs his thumb over the boy’s lip, slipping it just out of reach when Jason tries to take it into his mouth. Then leans forward and nibbles softly on his earlobe.

“So impatient,” Bruce mutters directly into Jason’s ear, letting his lips whisper across the shell and smiling when Jason shudders beneath him, “We’ll get there, don’t worry. I’m just going to take my time.”

“C’mon, Bruce, don’t— _mmff_!”

Jason’s lips look good stretched around the shiny metal ring. Not as good as they do wrapped around Bruce’s cock but a close second. He taps a blunt nail on the helpless boy’s teeth, just for fun, then reaches back to his small pile.

“Now, if there’s something you honestly can’t handle, you’ll tap your foot against me or knock the cuffs into the wall three times. Nod if you agree,” Bruce grins when Jason’s head bobs up and down emphatically. He knows how much Jason loves these games, despite his prior objection.

“Tonight we’re doing something different. No pain, you handle pain so well you’ve turned it into an art,” Bruce rumbles low, nipping Jason’s collarbone lightly, “Tonight’s about pleasure. Your pleasure. As much as you can take. And then more.”

He reaches up and fits the noise-cancelling headphones over Jason’s ears, earning what he expects to be the first of many surprised little gasps. Then he clips a nipple clamp to the one he’d been twisting, not too tight, just enough to pinch. That gets him a little moan.

Bruce softly traces the lines of Jason’s muscles, slowly traveling down until he can ghost his fingers over Jason’s still mostly soft but quickly filling cock.

_Lucky_ , Bruce thinks, if he’d gotten too carried away he either wouldn’t be able to do this next part or he’d have to wait for Jason to calm down.

The longer he takes getting things together the harder Jason’s body trembles at the lack of contact, in anticipation. His breath comes out faster, panting, often rounding out into full whimpers from the back of his throat. Bruce watches him, captivated by the way the muscles move under beautifully scarred skin, as he grasps the silicone handle firmly and slicks the rod.

Jason inhales sharply and throws his head to the side when Bruce touches the bulbous end of the rose-bud sound to the slit at the head of his cock, but otherwise goes still so that he doesn’t get hurt.

Bruce slowly and deliberately pushes the little metal bullet into him. He can’t tear his eyes away from the tiny muscle twitches as Jason tries to remain unmoving; as his control is tested the longer Bruce lingers.  It takes minutes for the rod to sink all the way to the hilt, Bruce purposefully holding it back, and even then, he’d have waited longer. But Jason gets too hard too fast for Bruce to take the risk.

When the fat tip is nestled deep in Jason’s shaft, Bruce secures the attached glans ring just under the head. It’ll make the younger man even more sensitive.

He smiles at the questioning noise Jason makes when he sticks a small adhesive pad to his perineum. Then, carefully so he doesn’t tip Jason off, Bruce connects the wire coming out the pad to the slot at the end of the sound’s silicone handle.

Immediately Jason jolts and cries out in surprise and pleasure. With the power supply connected, the bulb deep inside Jason’s dick, as well as the area of sensitive skin beneath the pad, send out a strong electrical currant.

Bruce watches for several minutes as the pressure builds. Mesmerized as the warm, throbbing, sensation tingles up Jason’s body which almost instantly flushes vivid pink. He thrusts into the air, knees falling open wider, toes curling into the sheets, heels digging into the mattress, knuckles turning white from gripping the bar of the headboard his restraints are attached to.

The noises coming out of his open, drooling, mouth are sinful and gorgeous and Bruce is positive that he could come just from watching Jason thrash, listening to him whimper and moan.

“Exquisite,” he praises, ghosting his fingertips over Jason’s flexing abdominal muscles, knowing he can’t hear him, “You don’t have any idea how beautiful you are, do you?”

He lightly flicks the hot, red, head of Jason’s cock which gets him a loud wanton groan and more needy presses of his hips.

Moving lower, Bruce finally slips two, still slick fingers into Jason’s fluttering hole and immediately starts gently massage his prostate, rubbing soft little circles into the gland, stimulating it from the inside while the electricity coursing out from adhesive pad powering the sound stimulates it from the outside.

There’s no uncertainty in Bruce’s mind that, if he could have come, Jason would have done so in moments. As it is, with his cock stuffed full and pinched off he just wriggles with increasing desperation, moaning and gasping and sobbing so loud Bruce is positive Alfred and Damian will be able to hear him.

Bruce is content to watch. It’s not long before Jason is glistening with a sheen of sweat in the low lamplight, every muscle tensing and twitching under beautiful scared skin, involuntary shudders wracking his body in inconsistent intervals.

Leaning forward, Bruce begins to press tender, sucking kisses to each of Jason’s scars, working his way up to the nipple clamp. He doesn’t let up, keeps the pace of his fingers buried in Jason’s tight, velvet passage steady, the pressure firm but gentle, and adds a third digit.

As Jason inhales sharply and clenches down, Bruce bites down on the clamp and pulls it free from Jason’s chest, quickly returning to suck on the angry nub. Then pulling back, he lets his breath chill the wet spot making Jason shiver and giving him goosebumps.

Then he moves up higher, starts kissing away the tears streaming down the younger man’s face at the onslaught of pleasure.

Jason leans into him, nuzzling his face then his hair when Bruce starts mouthing at his neck and shoulders, leaving behind little purple blooms.

“ _-lease!_ ” Jason pleads as best he can without access to his lips.

He’s hysterical, sobbing and tossing his head side to side, grinding his hips into the bed only to move them up again, searching for friction, saying the partial word over and over and over again.

Bruce just stares at him for a few more moments. This is such a rare sight. His boy coming apart, a fully wrecked, debauched mess, overwhelmed with pleasure. Giving into something other than the pain. Losing control to something better.

Finally, Bruce removes his fingers, is treated to a noise somewhere between relief and regret, and touches the head of his own leaking erection to the eager hole. Then he reaches up and removes the noise canceling headphones with his free hand, followed by the sleep mask.

Jason’s lids are squeezed closed, thick lashes wet and clumped together. He doesn’t seem to notice the blinding fabric is gone until Bruce swipes his thumb over one of the lids.

They flutter open to reveal a clouded gaze over blazing green irises, only the barest hint of their original blue visible.

Jason’s expression clears a little as they lock eyes. Keeping his clean hand cupped around the side of the boy’s face, Bruce slides into him with a sigh and starts a lazy, _deep_ pace.

Jason rolls his hips in time with Bruce’s unhurried thrusts. For once, he doesn’t doesn’t try to make Bruce go harder or faster or hold him down, he just… he just takes.

It doesn’t take much time for Bruce to catch up. With his dirty hand he slowly detaches the ring around Jason’s cock and pulls the sound out as his boy whimpers. With his other hand he unhooks the gag before pressing his thumb to the fingerprint scanner and freeing Jason from the cuffs.

His boy is on him with all the speed you’d expect from someone who spends his life dodging bullets. Jason’s big arms wrap around Bruce’s shoulders, his ankles cross in the small of his back as Jason flings himself up into Bruce’s space more fully.

“ _Bruce_ —“ he breathes in prayer before their lips meet. The kiss is softer, deeper, than Bruce was expecting. It’s languid, full of adoration. Loving.

“My perfect boy,” Bruce rumbles, “Mine. No one else’s.”

“O-only yours,” Jason murmurs, barely able to form the words.

“Only mine,” Bruce hums, tightening his hold and punctuating the praise with a final thrust before emptying himself deep inside.

Jason follows right behind him, the feel of Bruce filling him up sending him over the edge. He comes _hard_. They both blink in tired surprise when warm, sticky liquid lands on Bruce’s cheek.

Then Jason, still looking like a lust drunk dream, smiles, runs his fingers through Bruce’s hair, leans forward and licks his own come off Bruce’s face.

Bruce watches him the whole way, enraptured. And before Jason can swallow, Bruce captures his chin and brings their lips back together, sharing the taste.

Jason sags into him, boneless and exhausted. Bruce holds him for a long while, petting his hair, rubbing at the knots in his back, humming words of admiration into his ear, until he falls asleep.

Bruce rests him back against the pillows, tucking him into the covers, before making his way to the bathroom. He chugs a couple glasses of water and brings back another large glass for Jason in case he wakes up.

He crawls back into the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress too much and turns off the light.

The moment he lies down Jason shifts closer, curling up against his side, head resting on Bruce’s arm, and sighing contentedly in his sleep.

Bruce plays with Jason’s hair as he tries to fall asleep, images of the younger man in the throws of ecstasy flashing behind his lids.

“All mine,” he says into the darkness, “Never giving you up.”


End file.
